


Remembering

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/F, Happy Ending, Little bit AU, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader is a servant in the palace who has no memories of her life before. When Hela shows up to rule Asgard, that changes.





	Remembering

The sounds of battle had stopped long ago. Barely an hour ago the guards had been running around, yelling about an intruder in Asgard. You'd been instructed to hide with the other servants by a passing guard, and so you had, despite wanting to see what was going on for yourself.

No one had come to get you or the other servants since then, even though the battle had obviously ended. Which meant only one thing: the intruder, whoever they were, had somehow beaten all of the guards and soldiers that had been sent out to meet them. It was an unnerving thought. Who could have that much power, or be that skilled a warrior?

You were beginning to get impatient, stuck in this room with the other servants. You made a decision. You stood up, beginning to walk towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Brynjolf asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going to see what's going on," you answered.

"But it could be dangerous!" Ysolda said.

"And waiting here isn't? We're sitting ducks," you said. "I'll come back when I know something."

Without another word, you crept out of the room, closing the door behind you. Sneaking through the halls, you were on alert for any sign of noise or movement. You didn't spot anyone. The palace was silent. You made your way to the throne room without meeting anyone.

You didn't know what you expected. The intruder, probably, or maybe the bodies of a few guards. Instead, a large pile of broken rubble was on the ground near the throne. Seeing a splash of color on one, you realized the pieces of rubble were from the ceiling murals. Why had those been torn down?

Looking up at the space the murals had once occupied, you gasped. There was  _another_  mural, looking older than the one before and much darker, compared to the mural you were used to seeing. Instead of images of the royal family, or the peace treaty with the Frost Giants, or even the feasts and parties, there were images of war. This new, or rather, old, mural showed pictures of Asgard's army marching to war, of violence and bloodshed. Odin was in all of these images, and in most of them someone else accompanied him, holding a hammer that looked suspiciously like Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. The images scared and confused you, both for their depictions and for the familiar feeling they evoke, as though you'd seen them before.

You heard someone enter the throne room and you looked away from the mural, towards whoever had entered the room. Your heart froze. It was the woman from the mural! Standing beside her was Skurge, looking rather uncomfortable at the whole situation. Following them was an army of soldiers, looking as though they'd been dead for centuries, and a large wolf.

You took a step back in fear. You'd expected a single intruder, not an undead army! You took another step back, nearly tripping on some rubble as you did. You mentally cursed, as that got their attention. The woman's eyes met yours and you froze, unable to move as ice blue eyes pierced your own. You didn't remember ever meeting this woman before in your life, and yet somehow you  _knew_  those eyes. You didn't know how, you just did. And that only made your fear grow.

  *   *   *

Hela stopped the moment she saw you. You stood in the middle of the fallen mural, untouched beauty surrounded by destruction, same as you'd been all those centuries ago. You were dressed in servant's clothes, now, and looked at her as though you'd never seen her before.

She stepped forward. "Y/N, darling..." she said, but for each step she took to you, you took a step back, until your back hit one of the columns. Hela realized you truly didn't recognize her. But that wasn't possible! There, underneath all the fear, was a hint of recognition in your eyes. Surely it hadn't been long enough for you to forget her?

"How do you know my name?" you asked. Hela's heart sank. You truly had forgotten, somehow. But it was impossible that you weren't remembering her  _at all_. After all that time the two of you had spent together, all those long nights and early mornings, all those secret afternoons spent in each other's company, Hela couldn't—wouldn't—believe that you would just  _forget_  her. Your history together couldn't be hidden or erased, not like Asgard's history had been hidden from its people.

Thoughts connecting in her mind, Hela stepped closer to you, and you could do nothing but stand with your back to the column, watching her advance. She reached out, hand nearly touching your face, but not quite. She stretched out her magic, trying to feel any sign of magic or meddling on your mind. It was found surprisingly easily, any magic user would be able to find it. Although, only if they were looking for it. And even then, only those powerful enough would be able to do anything about it. And while she would have been able to do so easily at full power, she wasn't quite there yet. The only thing she could do at this point was wait a few hours and try later.

She lowered her hand. "Go," she said, stepping to the side. Without any hesitation, you ran away. It hurt her to see you so afraid of her, for you to not remember her, but there was nothing she could do about it presently. She turned, glancing up at the mural. Her fingers twitched and she let out a low growl.  _Odin_. He'd done this! He'd made sure to take  _everything_  from her, even you! And worse, by meddling with your mind!

Rage running through her, she conjured a sword and flung it at the mural, hitting the center image of Odin directly in the face. It lodged itself into the stone, creating cracks around it. Taking a deep breath, she looked back down. It would do her no good to lose her temper now. All she could do was wait until she had enough power back to remove the spell cast on you. But until then, there was work to be done.

*   *   *

You rushed back to where the servants were hiding, heart pounding and mind racing. After telling the servants that the intruder was in the palace and had her own army, you instructed them to head to their rooms, saying it was better than hiding together in this one room. Normally, Olava gave the orders, being the Head of Staff, but like everyone else, she was petrified by fear and allowed you to take control.

Everyone went to their rooms. Most of the servants shared quarters, but some of those who had served for a longer time, such as you and Olava, had your own rooms. You paced the length of your small room, grateful for the privacy. You didn't want anyone else to see how worried you were, or how much the events of earlier had... disturbed you, for lack of a better word.

Seeing the mural portraying a darker history of Asgard had been scary enough, especially at how familiar it seemed to you. But then that woman... that had made it even worse. She'd somehow known your name, and hearing her say it was a sound that was somehow familiar to you. And when she'd moved closer to you, her hand lingering just centimeters away from your face... the rational part of you had been terrified. But something, deep down, had made you want for her to touch you, for her hand to brush your face or for her to say your name again. You'd been tempted to turn your face to the side, just so you could feel her skin on yours.

You quickly pushed these thoughts to the side, trying to forget how her ice blue eyes had sent shivers down your spine, and tried to figure out why she seemed so familiar to you. You couldn't recall ever meeting her before, although that wasn't saying much. You couldn't remember anything from your time before working at the palace. You only remembered waking up on a bed, a healer tending to you. She'd told you that you'd been found, alone and unconscious, and had been brought to the palace. After that, you had been graciously allowed to work as a servant in the palace by the Allfather.

And for centuries now, that's how it had been. You'd never recalled anything from before your time here, no matter how much you tried. It had always been like something was blocking you, preventing your memories from returning.

You lost track of time, pacing in your room as your mind ran in circles, trying to make sense of everything. You were only pulled from your thoughts by a knock at your door, and you realized it had grown dark.

Hesitantly, you walked over to the door, fearing who might be at it. Taking a breath, you placed your hand on the door handle and pulled it open.

Standing there was Skurge, looking as uncomfortable now as he had earlier.

"What is it?" you asked.

"Hela, Queen of Asgard, requests your presence," he said.

Hela. Even her name itself felt like you'd known it before. You nodded, stepping from your room and closing the door behind you.

Skurge led you through the halls of the palace. At first, you thought he was taking you to the throne room, but when you missed the turn you realized he was taking you somewhere else. Your heart pounded nervously against your chest, the closer you came to your destination. Looking around, you realized you were in a part of the palace you'd never been in before, and from the looks of it, no one else had been here in centuries.

Eventually, you came to a door that looked to be in much better condition than the hall it was in. Skurge knocked on it, the sound echoing in the halls.

"Enter," came a voice from within. Skurge opened the door and motioned for you to enter. After a second's hesitation, you did, and then the door closed behind you. Glancing around the bed room, you noticed it looked as though it had just been cleaned. You wondered if the other servants had been put to work here without your knowledge. Just like the woman and the mural, the room held a sense of familiarity, as if you'd been here before.

Speaking of the woman, Hela stood nearby, looking out a window at the city below. Remembering your manners, you gave a quick curtsey. "You wished to see me... your Majesty?" you asked.

The moment you began to speak, Hela turned her head towards you. "You don't have to do that," she said. "You never did."

You furrowed your brow in confusion. "I'm not sure what you mean," you said.

She walked towards you, with slow and steady steps, and it took everything in you not to step backwards. She raised her hand, once again lingering just centimeters from your face. "You will," she said. She moved her hand up a little, and placed it just on the side of your head. "This may hurt."

You opened your mouth to ask what she meant, but all you could do was let out a silent scream as your head was split open.

*   *   *

Hela watched in concern as your mouth opened in a shriek, your eyes shut and your face frozen in an expression of pain. She could feel the magic on your mind unraveling, slowly releasing its hold on you. She wondered if she should have waited a bit longer to do this, until she had just a little more of her power returned to her. But it was too late to turn back. There was no telling what would happen to your mind if she were to stop now.

She instead focused on removing the spell, tearing it away bit by bit, trying to be as gentle as possible. Despite her efforts, she still seemed to be causing you a great amount of pain. She silently promised to make it up to you and continued her work.

After several minutes, although it seemed more like hours, the last of the spell was stripped away and Hela removed her hand from your head, only to catch you as you fell, your knees buckling. She lowered the both of you to the ground, cradling your shaking form.

*   *   *

You panted and trembled as you recovered from the removal of the spell, tears streaming down your face as your memories came back to you. For a while, that was all you could focus on, trying to sort your memories into order. Slowly, though, you were able to come out of your own mind and sense the world around you.

An arm held you close to a body, while a hand stroked your hair. You looked up, seeing Hela watching you as she held you close. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

A fresh batch of tears came to your eyes as you realized how long it had been since you'd seen her or heard her voice—since you'd  _remembered_  her. You wrapped your arms around her, hiding your face in her neck. “Better, now that I can remember you,” you said.

“I meant physically,” she said. “You looked… in pain when I was undoing the spell."

“My head hurts,” you mumbled. “And I’m tired.” You were already finding it difficult to keep your eyes open, and instead you allowed yourself to relax in Hela's arms. The feel of her arms around you was welcome, and had you been able to, you would've missed it during all your centuries away from her.

She held you more firmly and slid an arm under your knees, lifting you with ease. “Then you should get some rest,” she said, walking over to the bed and placing you on it.

You reached out to grab her arm. “Only if you stay with me,” you said.

Hela hesitated, and for a second you thought she might say no. She was probably rather busy, now that she was Queen of Asgard, even though the Asgardians most likely hadn’t accepted her rule yet. But, then she climbed in next to you, holding you close.

For a while, you lay in silence, enjoying each other's company. Eventually, you spoke. “Do you remember all those nights we spent here, laying just like this?” you asked.

“If I recall correctly, we did  _much more_  than just lay here,” she chuckled.

You chuckled along with her, recalling those wonderful nights. Your chuckle died down and you said, “I can’t believe I ever forgot.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Hela said. “It was  _his_.” The last word was said with a low growl. “ _He_  did that to you!” Her grip on you grew a bit tighter, more possessive.

“But I’m alright now. And we're together again,” you said.

She sighed. “I know. I missed you, for all those years, and I spent so much time wondering what had become of you. If he'd locked you away, or killed you. And in the end, it turns out he erased your memory, taking you away from me, and your memories from you!” The venom in her tone practically dripped from her lips. “I wish he were here now, so I could kill him!”

“If he were here now, you wouldn't be, and I wouldn’t remember you,” you reminded her. “I think not getting to kill him is a small price to pay now that we're together again.”

“It’d still be nice,” she grumbled.

You laughed softly and curled into her as much as you could. “I missed you. Or, I would have, if I could have,” you said. “But we're together again, and now you can be the Queen you always wanted to be.”

“And you can rule by my side, if you like,” Hela said.

You shrugged sleepily. “I don’t know about ruling, but I will definitely remain by your side. And in your bed.”

Hela laughed softly. “Sleep now, darling. There's much to be done.”

You closed your eyes, feeling yourself drift off to sleep as you lay in your lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> Hope you guys enjoy this one! And feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
